The Fellowship Plus a Family!
by Almenel-Miriel
Summary: What if one day you woke up in Middle Earth with.....YOUR FAMILY! How would they behave? 14walker. Marysue . Story written by me, Miriel and not my sister Almenel.
1. Teh family

A/N: Warning this story is meant to be a Mary-sue. This was a random idea that popped up in my head and so I will have no idea where it is going to go. Anyway the sue is based on my sis (cause she is the leggy lover in our family. I prefer Aragorn) but she will be younger than my real sis. So If I feel like torturing her, I will. (Muahahahahaha...) The family is loosely based on my family except everyone is younger. I will be six here.(Hehe). It is also an 14-walker. It is also movie based cause the script is easily gotten online. Don't say I didn't warn ya...

Summary: What if one day you wake up in Middle Earth with your family? Will our sue do what every other famous sue do...Fall in love? In front of her parents? In the middle of the war? How will the family survive being with the fellowship? Read on to find out...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad! I need to use the computer!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because I need to use it."

"You are not doing anything except checking your horoscope!"

"So? You can wait."

"If you don't let me use the comp, I won't let you play Third Age forever." Corinnawarned knowing full well her father's addiction to the Xbox game which belonged to her. The fifteen year old had shoulder length chestnut brown wavy hair. Her eyes were of the same colour but darker.

"No third age for me, no TV for you," he said simply

"DAD!"

"Talk to my hand," he stuck out his hands with his palm facing her to purposefully annoy her.

"Aargh," Corinna groaned and walked away.

"Hahahahahahah..." This was from Bryan and Melissa, Corinna's younger sibling who each wanted their turn on the computer. Bryan was 12 and Mellisa was six. They shared the same hair colour as Corinna but both of their eye colour was black following their father.

"Shut up. Both of y'all!" Bryan stuck out his tongue while Melissa just smiled at this.

Their family was always playing a fool and annoying each other but that was how it worked in their family. Especially her father. For one he was vain. And bald. And childish especially around children. He was now giving Corinna his traditional 'I'm cute smile' that imitates that of a baby. This usually cracks the family up but now it's just annoying her.

A few hours later the family including Corinna's mother were ready to see the latest Harry Potter movie and _everyone _was excited. All dressed up they headed to their car. Everyone was wearing jeans. Corinna was wearing a red sleeveless blouse that had the word Devil written on it. it had a small slit from the top middle. Melissa was wearing a blue flower printed tank top. Bryan and his father was both wearing white shirts and his mother was wearing a baby blue long sleeve blouse.

"Does something smell funny?" Corinna's father said once entering the car. The three who were already buckled up behind, sniffed the air and replied in unison:

"No"

When the doors were close. The three kids noticed that something was wrong. Their once transparent window was now getting darker and the engine was yet to be started. But before they could say anything, the car took off. And by took off, it meant beyond the speed limit, rocket blasting off took off. The speed however knocked them out before they could react.

A/N: So how was it? Remember to review!


	2. Teh family:LOST

A/N: YAY! Five reviews. I love you guys. Anyway as I said before, I have no idea where this is going and this fic is just for the fun of it where I can bully my characters. Also I have only seen each movie about once but I have read several books written by Tolkien. I prefer sci-fi genres like Star Treck or Andromeda but LOTR is my new favourites, sadly thanks to my sister. I however will follow the movie plot because, as I have mentioned before, it is available online(The script). To Eleanor and Catalainya: Thanks! Anyway I will try hard to keep the story interesting. I rarely read stories from the lotr page, I usually read those reccomended by my sis which is not much so if you want me to read yours, please leave your penname if you have not signed in. And also, I rarely review, so lucky you if I do.(My reviews starts like this 'Miriel:...')

**A very important note**: I need a Beta reader. Please leave a review or e-mail me.

Disclaimer: I own Nothing. :(

"Owowowowowowow..." Corinna awoke to the aching of her whole body. She turned to find for her family. "MOM! DAD! THE CAR IS GONE!" was the first thing she shouted when she realized that they were in a forest.

"WHAAAAT!" Corinna's shouting had awoken the family. Corinna's father looked around. Somehow he did not like the looks of it. Deep inside he was actually panicking. They stood.

" I think we should stick together incase we get lost." Her father said getting serious.

"We _are_ lost." Corinna said hoping her father would get the hint.

"Rina, you know what I mean. Besides, I do not recognize this forest and it would be a great help if you just follow me. Oh and make loud noises if you spot any wild animal." He said hoping he can find a way out. It was then he remembered his cellphone. He took it out hoping it would be alright. It was unfortunately the 'No access' on the top of the screen

Make loud noises? Why?" Bryan said when he realized the phone won't help.

"To scare the animal away." He said simply, now attempting to call with failure. "Where are we anyway for it to have no reception? I tell you what, once we get out, we better find someone who can tell us where we are." He said hoping that the 'once' is in an hour's time

"What if there are no somebody? Than what would you do?" This was from Corinna's mom.

"We just have to hope, don't we?" In truth he was thinking that maybe he was in Indonesia or Africa or Vietnam or somewhere far of knowing that there was no such forest as this in his country(the type of natural vegetation). The children trusted what their parents were both doing for they worked in the Air force and everybody had to go through some sort of training that would prepare them for something like this.

Corinna looked around noticing the huge trees and one thing came to her mind. '_Insects-Creep crawlies. NOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...' _You could tell she hate them so very much. She tried to guess the time but sadly she did not know how to.

"Dad, what if we don't get home?" _Corinna_

"What if we die?" _Bryan_

"What if we get caught and eaten by cannibals?" _Corinna_

"What if we were in some sort of sick and twisted reality show." Bryan said remembering an episode of Even Stevens.

"As I said let's hope that none of that ever happens." He was really worried on how they would survive and would rather have some time in silence to think and worry.

And for the next few hours the family continued walking in silence. Well, at least untill Melissa started complaining(which was after about fifteen minutes) that her legs hurt and her mother had to carry her. And then the mother started complaining because Melissa was too heavy, so her father carried her. Less than an hour later he was complaining and they decided to take a rest. Probably no more than two hours have passed.

"Mom,"

"Yes, honey?"

"I need to pee." Corinna's mum looked up. Everyone was now seated under a tree, trying to catch their breath. They were not used to it. Corinna was thinking about the movie she might not have missed. Her mom took Melissa to a nearby bush to let her do her business.

"Dad,what are we going to do for food?" Corinna said getting a bit worried. But he had no time to answer for as soon as he looked up, Melissa and Bryan were being held hostage-in front of him.

A/N: And that was the second chapter. I will try for a longer one next chapter but I still have my other story to write. So remember to REVIEW. Dollies of your favourite character will be given. :)


	3. Teh fellowship:Teh family

A/n: Thank you all for reviewing my story, including jo. Anyway, I think I will say this once more: I have no idea where this is going... 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Authoress proceeds to give out Legolas, Aragorn, Haldir, Tuor, Finrod, Elrond, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, Boromir, Faramir, Aegnor, Eowyn, Arwen, Galadriel, Melian, Luthien and other character Dolls to reviewers. Non-reviewers get a mini Aragorn, Legolas or Frodo doll. However upon seeing that the doll is non-existent, everybody exits the page..._**And that will never happen!**

The fellowship were about four days away from Rivendell. The seriousness had yet to set upon the youngest members. So far nothing has happened. They were simply walking, occasionally being entertained by the hobbits or hearing Legolas and Gimli have a go with each other. The mood was still light after all, it has only been four days.The hobbits were in front walking side by side with Gandalf leading them Boromir was standing behind the hobbits. Legolas and Aragorn were right behind. It was then Legolas heard a shout. It was actually quite faint but judging by the tone, he knew it was a shout and that it was some distance away.

"What is it?" The ranger asked, when Legolas shifted his gaze.

"Someone's in the forest. He or she is not from Imaldris." He stated, looking wearily at the direction of the shout.

"We should leave it to the guards to handle them." He said knowing ful well that there would be a few patrolling the area.

"They are not nearby, we need to pause for awhile, I will go check, just a little distance and I will be able to know what it is." Aragorn nodded and the elf went to inform Gandalf.

The fellowship rested under the tree, weapons at hand in case needed. Legolas had left already to investigate the shout. He used the trees. They were not far but it was a considerable distance. He could see them now in a clearing. Two human adult and three children, obviously a family. He was appalled to see such strange and horrible looking attire that they had clothed them self in. He could hear them but their language was strange and unflowing, like westron. They looked odd for a human.

It was then, the adult male took out a small silvery metal thing. He was curious as to what it was but cautious knowing it might be a weapon. When it was flipped open, he saw a strange light being emitted from it. He knew he had to warn the rest, for humans who played with magic were often evil. He had seen humans do this before, they were often not with the dark lord but they played with things that were not meant for their race.. They always thought they could control it and used it for their own purposes. Dark magic. But he suspected now that it might have been Saruman who prompted this, for he had turn against them. It was only during half a century ago that humans using dark magic was discovered. The cases were rising. They usually controlled people who will come to fear them. In the end they were always caught, for the simple reason that human were never meant to play with it. The things they can do were little but it was enough for their purposes which varied among those who use them. Like slave trade or revenge or as such.

He rushed back.

"What did you see?" The future king said upon Legolas arrival

"A family: Two mortals and their three children."

"A family? What are they doing on the borders of Imaldris?"

"I am not sure but they wore strange clothes and were using some sort of strange weapon. I could not understand the language they spoke but it seemed as though they were lost." He was worried

"Strange weapon?"

"It was a small metal thing that contained dark magic." The look on Aragorn face changed.

"A family using dark magic? I have never heard of such. How can this be?"

"I know not but I don't think we should leave them alone in case they attempt anything on Imaldris or us." He knew that something had to be done.

"Why would they bring their children?" That was something to worry about.

" Perhaps to use it for whatever they plan to do. They can simply pretend to be lost wanderers and enter Imaldris. No one would suspect anything wrong about them since they have their children. I am not sure. " He shrugged.

"What do we do then?" Aragorn questioned.

"Do they know that we are here or atleast we are aware of their presence?" Gandalf who was silent, spoke.

"I don't think so, no." Legolas answered simply.

"Then we just have to find away to get them without they hurting the both of you." Gandalf said simply.

"The both of us?"

"You and Aragorn. We will follow behind in case they try to do anything," He looked at them, "Are you sure it was dark magic? I have never heard of metal storing magic." He awaited Legolas response.

"I am sure."

Legolas and Aragorn hurried ahead with a plan in their mind. Both of them had no intention of hurting anybody but if the parent's really loved their children they would give in.

A/N: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh -_runs and hide_- I told you before, I had no idea where this is going to go but it is not my fault that it ended up being Leggy and Arry. I thought of orcs but they come in large numbers and they would usually attack not hold at knife point. Is it good or bad? Do I have to redo it? Leave a review and you will get digitalized dolls. :)


	4. Teh family: Legolas?

A/N: I am amused! There's a flame for this story._ -Points to the number beside the review so everybody can go see it- _As I said before this story is for fun, so no flames only constructive criticism. If you want to flame, go visit my other two story where it will be taken seriously. -_Points to pen name-_ Anyway I had no idea that this idea had been done before, I tried to search for it but was unsuccessful. I showed it to my sister but she told me that there was other fanfiction sides too. I should have known, oh well is my first. Anyway if you know where the story is please tell me, I would like to read it. And if you want to do a story with a family dropping into middle earth, please do. I will not say you are stealing my idea besides I want to see a more serious take on this. Okay my younger brother has attempted a go with a fic and well I gave an idea of mine to him. He seemed really excited about it though he need some of my help cause he is going to write for most of the female population to see. The thing is he wants to start a new account and he's writing has yet to mature. I am afraid of flames but he seems really excited. I offered to put it up in this account but he refused. It is written but is yet to be up, if it is I will inform you. Beside I find it really cute. My sister ran away from beta-ing it when she found his stuff written in one paragraph with no fullstops, commas, inverted commas and so on even though it was her idea for him to write. I did the first few paragraph and he took off after getting the idea. :) If any of you noticed I made him a little bit older and made him my 'older' brother for this story. But that's because a twelve year old brother would seem more annoying .

_-Authoress hands out digitalized dolls of various characters to everyone in a box. Everyone open box and find it empty. They then see a small printing a t the bottom of the box. It reads as follows:_

_Imagination Required!_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please don't sue!

--"I suggest that you do nothing unless you want them hurt."-- The ranger said. Unfortunately nobody understood what he had said. He was surveying the family. The man looked odd with his extremely short hair and all the maidens had hair just like a Middle Earthian men. The family on the other hand did not know what to think. Of course his hair was kind of long but he did not look look some hippie. He actually looked _nice _in his hair style

"Would you mind speaking in English?" Corinna's father said, trying to be calm. Aragorn tried a whole range of language and was soon tired of saying the same thing. With every language he was greeted with a blank look. "Let's start with names, why don't we? But first kindly put down the knifes." He nervously muttered while making motions of putting the knife down. Aragorn noticed and shook his head.

"D...dad?' Melissa stammered. Aragorn tightened his hold. He looked to her surprised that he could recognize the word. Her father saw the movement not sure whether he should speak or not.

--"Go on."-- Aragorn said to the girl wanting to see what happened.

"I think I understood them." Aragorn was shocked. They had understood what he was saying all along. Except the girl did not sound like she was speaking Westron. It was another language but he understood clearly to what she was saying.

"What? You do? What language is it?" Aragorn decided to keep silent. He realized that the father was speaking the same language as she but could not understand it.

"I am not sure, it is another language but it sounds like English." By the expression on her family's face, she was not sure if they had understood what she was trying to tell them. Aragorn however understood.

--"Only we can understand each other."-- He told her and looked to Legolas who was holding the boy.

-'It must be magic, though I cannot understand any of them" Legolas realized it was only Aragorn and the little girl.

"Ask them what they want." It was from her mom who was silent all the he while. She only wanted the two back.

"What do you want?" She asked, hoping he would not do anything to her.

--"Where do you hail from?"--

"What does hail means?" She said in a small voice afraid that he would hurt her. Aragorn was about to about to answer but Corinna upon the word hail, beat him to it.

"He means 'where do we come from'. Tell him_ (Insert country of choice)." (A/n: I have no intention to reveal where I come from.)_

"_(Country of choice)"._ She repeated.

--"Where is it?"--

"On Earth, where else?" She said. How exactly do you tell someone where it lay on the map, which Melissa, unfortunately is not good at reading. Aragorn sighed this was getting no where.

--'What is your name? And your families?"-- He lowered his knife hoping it would stop her from shaking. Which happened every time she spoke.

"Mine is Melissa. That is Bryan, my brother." She pointed towards Legolas direction. " That is Corinna, my sister and that is my mother, Sarah and my Father, William." She pointed to each, with the knife gone. Aragorn turned her around to face him as he kneel to her level. "What are your names?" She asked, getting a little courage from his face which had softened. He smiled and pointed:

--" That is Legolas and I am Strider."-- He gave the first names just as she had done. Unfortunately a gasp was heard from everyone upon the mention of Legolas name. Aragorn's was still unrecognizable. Everyone was staring at the elf as though he just came. He was after all a few good distance away and they were preoccupied with Aragorn as he was the one who was doing the talking. It was then they noticed his skin. It was 'glowing', more like illuminating. How can anything be like that? Corinna looked to his ears and knew. He was indeed Legolas and this was Middle-Earth unless the both of them were on Earth.This wasgetting a bit weirdfor everyoneShe never wished to come here and no matter how much she wanted to believe it was a joke, she could not. In fact everyone wanted to believe that too but no human could look like the elf do. No make up, digital image, holograms or whatever could look like him, it was just physically impossible for humans to imitate the elven kind in whatever way. The whole family was staring in awe.

Legolas who might be used to humans staring at him was feeling uncomfortable with having the whole family stare at him. Aragorn thought that they were staring because they had not seen an elf before. Which was true but he did not know that they actually recognize the name. It was in fact Byran and his father that was interested in the movie at first. Corinna only became a fan after the second movie, which she saw on DVD before even watching the first movie. She got hooked and she had not even 'liked' Legolas yet. It was only when watching it the second time, after watching the first one, she noticed that Legolas Aka Orlando was cute. And then she started reading the book. So now, she was more of a fan than her family. Melissa and her mother knew of Legolas by Bryan who constantly annoy Corinna of her obsession which she refused to admit. But looking at him did not make her instantly smitten even though he was good looking, (which is just an understatement but you get the picture). Instead she was filled with admiration for him, she could not picture herself falling in love like other fan girls. She turned a bright red upon that realization. Before coming here that was what she used to daydream about but it was not as though she wanted to bed him.( A/n: That is what my sister says when trying to distant herself from those type of fan girls).

-"You will have more time to stare, later on."- Aragorn spoke, saving his friend from more discomfort.

"What did he say his name was again," Corinna asked her sister.

"Strider," And Aragorn looked to her again.

"_Aragorn,"_ Corinna whispered, under her breath. Now that was a wrong time to voice her thoughts, because as soon as she had spoken his name, she found his sword on her neck. And if anybody noticed, Bryan was free. He ran to his father side not making any sound, he had been quiet for long and frightened. Her eyes widened, but not because of the fact that her life is in danger but because she recognized the sword. It did not look exactly like the movie but the description give by Tolkien fits. '..on it's blade was traced a design of seven stars set between the crescent moon and rayed sun, and about them was written many runes...the light of the sun shone readily on it...' "_Anduril_," Was the next word to slip her mouth. No one except Aragorn and Legolas knew what she was talking about.

-"Tell me, how do you know what you have just spoken?"- He questioned, the tip of the sword pressed harder onto her neck. It was evident that he was not to happy with Corinna saying that out loud. He then looked to Melissa to give the translation. She was frightened, he could see. After all it was just a few minutes ago that she actually asked a questioned, unafraid.

"He wants to know, how you know what you said." Melissa 'translated' simply.

"I don't know." Corinna answered knowing it was the safest answer.

"She says she don't know." Melissa turned to him.

-"Legolas, who is carrying it?"- He shouted to the elf.

-"The father."-

-"Disarm him then."- Legolas proceed to the bulge in the back pocket of Melissa's father's jeans. He took out his wallet and his hand phone.

"You thieves, I almost believed that you were really them from the movie but it seemed that both of you are just thief taking names from someone else!" Except William thought that the guy named Legolas might be an alien.

-"Do not think that I do not know what lies in that strange thing!-" Aragorn replied even though he had no idea what Melissa's father were saying.

"He says 'do not think that he do not know what lies in the strange thing' " She helpfully translated.

"What strange thing?" William was asking him, tone matching Aragorn's wondering if it was his hand phone or his wallet.

"What strange thing?" Melissa quoted.

-"That! I know what it contains."- Aragorn pointed to the cellphone which Legolas was handling cautiously asthough it would harm him.

"He says he knows what the hand phone contains."

"And what does it contain?" William questioned expecting Aragorn to understand him.

"What does it contain?"

What were they trying to play at here? Did they think I was stupid? Aragorn were along this lines. It was then, deeming it safe, Gandalf brought the rest of the fellowship out.

A/N: Oooooooh, odd chapter! And a longer one! May be I should stick with shorter chapters. I actually wrote till where she spoke the word Anduril and decided to leave it at there. But I forced myself to continue and I don't think it was to great, oh well. :) Hope you atleast like it! I am still waiting for a Beta.


	5. Teh family: Teh fellowship

A/N: IMPORTANT NEWS! I finally knew what my flamer was talking about. I found the story "The family of the ring" on some user's favorite page. I told you I do not often visit the LOTR section. Go read it if y'all want too. It consist of a family of sixteen(parents plus 14 kids) dropping in to me and meeting the fellowship. Yes, their parents are so much smarter than mine.(Read it if you want to know what I am talking about) Gosh, how embarrassing. And if the author is reading this, I am sorry! I did not steal your idea. I thought of this story while I was in my cousin's house where they have no Internet connection. I think her pen name was Jousting Elf with a light saber or something like that. Okay, school has started. And updates will be perhaps every month or three. Well I really am not suppose to use the comp until next November. But my parents won't know that I can use them in my school. So I will try.

Disclaimer: I am NOT DEAD!

Corinna eyes darted to the new strangers and back to Aragorn. An old men with pointed hat. Five short people and another man. To her, it cannot be true, it just could not be true. Corinna who have read Fan fiction knew. This was just another story. A dream. She had wished to see Middle Earth but with that wish another would follow: That she should never go to Middle Earth, ever or at least not alone. Maybe with a friend not her family. But she was the only one finding it unbelievable. Her mother who would never thought of going to 'movie' or 'book' world was realizing that what they see could be true. Even Corinna's father was staring to believe. So did her brother and sister. The only proof to them was Legolas. She was suddenly wishing that this had never happened. She loved the books and movie, yes but the idea that this world existed would make her question her beliefs, all that she knew about Earth. She looked at Legolas and wished again that he did not look the way he did. If he was more human, she knew that they could be fake. Her eyes shut and if she could she would have taken a deep breath. she was the one havin a hard time believing this.

"Why?" She whispered to herself. And if she heard carefully, she would have heard the man with the pointed hat say something, she would felt the sword being removed. She wanted to faint and than awake to find herself home. But that was not how her body felt. Her eyes open to find everyone staring at her. Aragorn was saying something to her sister.

"Are you okay?" Was the question Melissa asked.

"Yeah..." Being able to breathe deeply, she did. "What is he going to do to us? Ask him." This Melissa did. Once he was asked he proceeded to discuss this with everybody else, in the fellowship. Soon they found their hands being bound in front of them: The fellowshipwere being kind. Of course only Melissa had hers free but that was upon Aragorn's request. They were told to follow. This they did.

The family were in between the hobbits and the elf and rangerThey were silent for awhile but those among the fellowships started talking amongst themselves. The cellphone was given to Gandalf who kept it. Feeling unwanted the family to talk among themselves.

"Corinna, do you know where we are? This place is a forest, so is this Fangorn?" Though her father had seen the movie he was not an expert on it and also you must remember that he had not read the books,

"No. It does not fit the description given in the book. Besides the other human is alive. And do you...do you really believe we are in Middle Earth? What if they are just pretending?" Corinna asked knowing that her father already believed in it from the question he asked.

He smiled a sad smile and looked back to where Legolas was and was met with a stern expression and turned back to Corinna, "I don't think it is pretense. I know it is hard but no one would lie about such as this even if they are sick. But..." He looked to Corinna's mother sharing a knowing look.

"But what?"

"I am not sure either. We just have to face whatever happens from now onwards, okay? I am sure that we would be free to go as soon as I...uhm...explain to them that the hand phone is not whatever they believe it is." Bryan then smiled realizing something and when up to his sister. He went as close as he could and bent towards her ear and said loudly for everyone to hear:

"LEGOLAS LOVER!" It was loud enough to match a shout and it was stupid but what do you expect from a twelve year old brothers?

A/N: Yay! Finally got to see Narnia after waiting for weeks. It was not what I quit expect cause I think it could have develop certain areas. It did not give the feeling I felt when I read the books a few years ago. Review!


	6. Teh family: All quiet

A/N: Okay, I seriously need a beta-reader. E-mail me! You don't have to be the best writer, you don't have to even be a writer. Just help spot mistakes, that's all.

Disclaimer: Why do you not believe me?

Were they really on this so-called journey? She had never been on one of course but to her this only happened in movies. When you only knew about Home-School, Family-Friend, Play-Homework She would not have wished for this to or ever happen. Looking at the sky, it being as blue as ever, she wondered if she was going to get home at all. She will get to go home right? The man had been kind enough to let her hand be free but she did not know that. One thing that she knew, was that he could be really scary when he wanted to be and friendly and nice in another moment; in her words anyway. When he had place the knife against her neck, she felt fear. Not for death but pain. After all she knew she was not going to die, because in the back of her mind she knew that everything will be alright in the end. Besides this type of thing would not happen to her, being killed that is. Right?

Nevertheless, she continued following her family. This time her head cast down in fascination of the bounce of the leaf blade every time she lifted her feet. The forest here were not as dense but the path seemed to be narrowing with the trees seemingly closer, shadowing them. The strange thing was that it was quiet. There were the occasional chirping of the birds and noises made by other small animals but other then that, everything would fall into a dead silence, except of course for the shuffling of their feet against the damp grass.

It must have been no more than an hour when her brother had crept up behind Corinna. At the sound of the prince name, Melissa looked to the prince awaiting his response. There was none. If there was, Melissa had been too slow then. The other members had give curious and weird looks at her but Legolas had continued to stare on, perhaps pretending he had not heard it. Not that he would know what was being said. Turning to her sister, Melissa could see that Corinna cheeks had already turned red, the same colour it would be after her PE lessons. If anything was obvious about Corinna, it was her ability to flush in any type of situation, embarrass or not. She could see that Corinna was trying very hard to control her embarrassment. Or was it her annoyance? She was not quite sure.

And again she looked back, this time to Aragorn. She had been doing this a lot in the past hour or so and each time he caught her gaze. Thinking. That was what he was doing. Thinking that time could have been save if they had let them wander to Rivendell. But they were dangerous and so was the thought of letting wander to Rivendell. But time, how much had they wasted? If he knew at all, it would be a lot and will continue wasting a lot more.

Even if Melissa could walk any further, she would have still done the same. She stood there not moving, awaiting the man to stop. He did stop, though knowing the reason he walk towards her, bent down and carried her. For Melissa there was nothing to say. Not expecting this but a rest instead. A short break. A nap maybe. Walking had made her sleepy and tired, her legs zombie like not knowing where she was heading. It was appreciated, of course but this was weird. Not that she cared cause once her head was on his shoulder, she fell to dreamland.

Nobody said a word when Melissa went to sleep, though her mother had continued looking back to make sure that she was there. It was as though they would disappear, leaving her and her family alone in the middle of no where. At least it was no where as far as she was concerned. The silence was enough to trouble her heart, one that is already sceptical of the situation. They could not possibly in a movie land could they? It was weird enough the situation they are in but really, who would ever thought this real? All this while she had been wondering why they could not have put Melissa on the pony but she realized that the pony was laden with what looked like the belongings of the members.

Bryan walked alongside his father both of whom were used to this. Walking that is. Not much was needed to be said but Bryan was getting restless. Not being able to talk was driving him crazy. If they were in ME, why were they prisoners? He tried imagining, if this was Earth and if a tribe of say, African or some Asian people who had never heard of technology or the outside world (Knowing that finding such tribe is impossible to find,) had found them instead. Would they be as quiet? Would they have been tied up? Most probably quiet and would be because they would have feared for their life. But here the feeling was different. Somehow they knew the fellowship won't kill them. The people here were more civilized. They understood. They were the good guys.

This was the order in which they were walking: Melissa and her mother were in front with Aragorn guiding them from behind, Corinna a few distance a way with Legolas a few feet to the right of her and Bryan with his father with Boromir behind. The rest was in front leading the way.

Of course it was to her luck that she had her favourite 'guarding' her. She noticed and was both annoyed and psyched about this. The thing is, she did not dare look at him. One reason being that he did not really help her self esteem much.

Corinna was used to walking long distance but she also had asthma. It has been long since she had an attack even though since then, she had done nothing to prevent it form occurring again. Therefore now and then she would experience a little difficulty in breathing but would not tell anyone about it. This has been happening for years and nothing serious ever happened to cause her to worry her parents about. Not till now.


	7. Teh family: Obsess? Legolas?

A/n:When I was looking through the reviews, I saw that I had forgotten to answer one of the anonymous reviewer. To **me**(the reviewer), well I do not really know the word of Strider in Westron or whether it is the same in Westron and so therefore she would not have recognize his name. Besides Tolkien had mentioned that he had changed most Westron names to English. Another thing, I don't like Legomance and I don't feel like writing one. I don't know but the chances you will get one is slim. Poor Leggy he is over-used. I will try for Corinna but all the factors are against her...Muahahahaha...

Disclaimer: See previous disclaimer if you still don't know what I do not own.

So far the family had spoken little, the only noise was from the members of the Fellowship. No one could have guess what they were saying but it sounded like complaining. The reason? It was cold and Corinna hated the cold. There was a reason she was happy that there was no winter in her country. The lowest it got in her country was about 24 to 25 degree Celsius or 73.4 to 75.2 Fahrenheit( depending on how you count it).

_'Why me? It's gonna be difficult to breathe this way. And I have not brought my inhaler! Stupid cold...and I hope we have pass Caradhras already. Maybe they have got out of Moria already...wait, Gandalf is still here! Just my luck! We are definitely going die in Moria. I don't see the need to for us to be with the Fellowship, so why are we here?'_

"Cornnnnyyyy...Leggy Lover is behind youuuuuuu..." In his sing-song voice that meant to annoy.

"Oh, shut up!" She was already aware and now annoyed. Particularly because when they talk, the Fellowship seem to think that they were entertaining them. Every time someone said something, all heads turned to them and then a minute later they would allowed to talk freely with no stares .

Their father was worried. About what? Corinna of course. After all she is a hormonal teenager with her...favourite character, Who is no doubt extremely...Hot. In teenage words, that is.

"Uhm...Corinna?"

"What?"

"I just wanted to ask you...you aren't really crazy about him are you? I mean back home, you were sort of obsessed about..."

"I am NOT obsessed! Must I say this again?" Not obsess? Corinna was definitely in denial.

"So you say, but from what I can conclude from the long hours you spend at fanfiction..."

"Fanfiction does not equate to Leg...I mean obsession about him. Besides Lord of the Ring Fanfiction is not all...uhm...him . Anyway what is the point of this again? Do I need to constantly remind you that I do not like him?" It was getting weird to her, especially when the prince name was almost mentioned. They could almost hear the sound of the Fellowship's heads turning.

"I understand that you had a little teenage crush on him back then but now that we are here, and as you can see he is also here and, uhm, good looking, I thought that you might...you know..." Some one did not one his daughter to fall in a so-called love or lust or just a crush.

"I never had any crush on him," _Liar_,"Besides he is like at least two thousand years older than me and secondly he is an elf," Which of course meant that he is perfect and she is not and nothing could ever happen between them, also considering the age differences. Not that that was mentioned. "Also, I am not stupid. Love? Not on Middle-earth. Definitely."

To this her father said nothing. All he could do now was to keep an eye over her. Of all things he had to have a teenage daughter. Of all things.

Sticky, that's how they all felt. Sticky and sweaty and cold. Even thirsty but they wanted Melissa to awake first before asking anything in case they have a miscommunication. Besides Corinna knew to much, she had to learn to keep her mouth shut first.

* * *

It wasn't until about an hour later when she awoke, head aching, she rotated her head trying to relieve the pain. Evening was approaching and Melissa realized that they were not in a forest but some rocky plains. This was because they had pass the /Ford half and hour earlier. She moved her body a little signalling to Aragorn that she wanted to be let down. Once she was down, she ran to her father's side.

* * *

When the first sign of darkness had arrived they stopped to make camp and have their dinners. Thinking it was time, William approached his daughter for a favour. 

"Uhm, Melissa? I need you to do something for me," she nodded knowing why. It was simple, he would explain via Melissa, they would have their bonds cut, then they would decide what to do.

"Firstly, find out what they think MY handphone is, then tell them what it is and then...and then I will 'talk' to them. What do they see in my handphone anyway?" The last part he said to himself.

A/N: What's going to happen next? I wonder...but then I really don't have time, exams are coming. Next post might be in June.

/I realized while reading the book that I got the landscape wrong. Apologies for that but I can't change it now. I think they would have past the Ford within a day from Rivendell. I am not sure. Am truly sorry.

Anyway can anybody help beta my story? You can send it to my E-mail. Please? The asthma attack won't come now but as you can see her breathing is getting worse.


	8. Teh family: Breathing

A/N: Sorry for the long wait…….I know about a year...I am back! And I have my own laptop…thus updates would be regular….I hope. Also, I'd like some reviews...tell me if I've improved or not…if the story is getting worst. I'd like to know.

She was settled under a tree some distance away from the fellowship, nearer to her families. While laying the blanket that was given to her and her family from those staying watch tonight, she happened to notice that she was going to have to share her space with the one thing she hated the most: Insects.

Well, it isn't one thing, but still.

As a slight breeze ruffled her hair, a sign she did not like- she hated the cold, she noticed Melissa speaking to Aragorn. Most probably asking her to explain stuff, like the handphone he was holding. Couldn't he see that they were harmless? This is not how she pictured meeting the fellowship, not that she did, except, maybe the actors. Watching the way he handled Melisa made her think. Here she was with people that were more, something more than her, than she could be or ever be, it was starting to make her feel inferior. She always though that humans were superior. That was the only race on earth anyway.

'_Don't think about it, I have nothing to do with them…it's not my faults we are humans, short-lived race who are so much dumber than them. It's always the one who belong to the superior race, coming from a line from the superior race or different race that were chosen. Chosen to be special. We mere humans aren't. Just because of some fault of the past. The humans that were mention in the history of this world were always related to the elves in some way. I don't think it's fair to be that way…so…so…restricted. Why do I feel that way? Do they see us as such? Maybe that's how they see humans…they might be nice in the book but their thoughts were never mentioned. Aaarr… don't bother thinking you're most probably wrong, always were._

With that, she laid down trying to catch up on some sleep but lying down made her less tired and more unable to breathe.

At first it was exciting, like some sort of adventure but soon Melissa realized that they weren't going home anytime soon. In fact, she was getting irritated with repeating everything she hears.

Now her father wants her to go talk to Aragorn.

"Ahem….erm, may I ask you something?"

"What is that you want to know?"

"The phone…."

"Fa-one?"

"Yes, the one that you took from us. Why did you do that?"

"We cannot let such items of powerful magic be with your parents. We have to be safe, you have to be safe…do you even know that your father had this?" She could not help but let put a small chuckle.

"Magic….you think this contains magic? This is a phone; we use it to talk to other people." She was obviously amused with him…why would they think that anyway, was there no phone here? It puzzled her.

"Talk to other people? You mean as in people of different distance" He was getting the idea, "But how? This would only be possible through magic!" He's so insistent

"No…it's called technology. I'm not sure how to explain it. I sometimes use the phone to talk to my friends, grandmother and my cousins. My father says magic is not real….it's all just a ill-something"

"An illusion?"

"Yeah…something like that….I think. Anyway we can't hurt you with that…we wouldn't do that. My parents aren't like that." It was then they heard a cough.

And another one. A deep breath. And then it became violent. They could literally hear the phlegm making its way into her mouth.

Most eyes were on her. She had one hand at the base of her throat. The thin skin between the collar bones could be seen going in and out. It was kind of freaky. Suddenly Corinna bolted up, her coughs becoming heavier, breath shorter. Aragorn immediately reached to his water flask and headed over to Corinna, although water might not help, it did calm her down a bit. However, she was still breathing heavily, now wheezing too.

She couldn't help it. It was annoying. She hated not breathing and being annoyed made it worst. Actually, thinking was using up too much of her breath. She was used to breathing difficulties, yes. But it usually wasn't as worst. And she also had stopped complaining about being unable to breathe along time ago. This was no different, she knew she would be up most of the night like this…it would surely go away, in a day or two. That's how it always worked for her. Aragorn had been kind to give her water, but it wasn't helping.

Given the sign, he knew he had to do something. He knew just what would open her airway. And he had to find them…they had to be near by. All he needed was the leaves. She could either eat it or boil it in water and drink up.

It wasn't until around five minutes later that he rushed back. He had instructed Sam to boil the water. He threw the leaves into the water, waited a while and then brought the pot towards Corinna. A cloth was used to cover her head and the top of the pot. This would mean that the steam would enter her nose and help enlarge her airways. Soon she felt improvement but was still made to drink it up, not all but until she swallowed the leaf.

Corinna was still wheezing but her breathing was better. She was back at her spot, laying down knowing she would not sleep. While in that position, she couldn't help but wonder that something is wrong. Really wrong.

How long till they reach the mountains?


End file.
